Gone Rogue
by ficpants
Summary: Girls like Blair didn't have sex at a Best Western. AU, please read at your own discretion but it's obvious that sex is involved. NOTE: This fic is complete.
1. Best Western

Girls like Blair didn't have sex at a Best Western.

Girls like Blair wouldn't be caught dead at a Best Western.

Girls like Blair shouldn't even be at a Best Western so close to the Upper East Side.

All those things had once occurred to her but didn't now because Blair was more focused on the fact that Dan's fingers were inside of her and his mouth was sucking on her right breast. One of her hands was pulling at his hair trying to get him to come up and kiss her while the other was frantically trying to get his fingers moving faster. The harder she tried to thrust against his fingers to make him go faster the stiller his fingers became still inside her.

"Dan…" she whimpered, trying so hard to rock against his fingers as his other hand held her down. He flashed an innocent smile at her.

"Yes darling?"

Blair groaned in frustration. "Dan, please, I need this."

He kissed her lazily. "You don't _need_ anything. You have everything."

This was the part he loved to hear, the part where Blair fell apart before they even started having sex. The first time it happened he had thought she was kidding.

"I don't have you," Blair said, her hands tangling into his hair and kissing him fiercely. "I want you, Humphrey. God, Dan, fuck me. Please, just fuck me."

For some reason she always got wetter after hearing herself say the words out loud, Dan mused as he withdrew his fingers and gently circled them around her opening before thrusting them roughly back in. It was enough to make Blair tense up and whimper but it was Blair Waldorf and of course she would make him work for it. And there was nothing more satisfying than seeing Blair come, whimpering and screaming and moaning and shouting his name and pulling him closer and telling him she wanted more, that she wanted him forever, that she wanted him to fuck her forever.

Even though she made him for it, he knew what he had to do. He would have to change pace, move his fingers around, add a finger, lose a finger but the end it didn't even matter. He could just be slapping her ass and she wouldn't notice but once he teased her clit it was practically game over. She started gasping and that was when Dan rubbed her clit roughly, curled his fingers up firmly, pinched her clit softly and then uncurled his fingers and thrust straight and hard into her. Blair came so hard and was in such amazing, albeit high-pitched, bliss that she didn't even notice that Dan had slipped into her and had slowly started to thrust.

For all the sex Chuck Bass had, he never was able to read her mood like Dan did, Blair thought hazily as she clung to Dan and gasped with every stroke. Even though she had shown up to the hotel room wearing a trench coat and unbuttoned it to reveal sexy Agent Provocateur lingerie and Dan had practically thrown her across the room to the bed, he still knew that now was not a time where Blair wanted it rough. He took it slow and Blair savored it. She was practically constantly drunk from Dan's affection. She never knew how good it could feel to be with someone who wasn't completely vanilla (Nate) or completely aggravating (Chuck). Instead, Dan was like a perfect mix, though Blair would never admit to using "Dan" and "perfect" in the same sentence. It didn't hurt either that Dan's cock was slightly longer and thicker than Chuck's. In any case, Blair tried to stop with the comparisons and just enjoy herself…which brought her back to the situation at hand. Or, her vagina.

Dan slowly picked up his pace and the octaves of Blair's moans and gasps rose until she was practically screaming. Dan smothered her sounds with his mouth as he kissed her until she came, hard, muttering his name frantically and begging for more. Sensing a slow shift in her mood Dan then spread her legs further apart and started thrusting a bit rougher until she came a second time, practically sobbing and shouting his name. Dan came almost right after her, moaning her name and grabbed her head upwards so he could kiss her roughly while the other hand tangled into her soft hair.

He collapsed onto her and their remained in that position while they tried to catch their breaths, Blair's hands running up and down Dan's back as to reassure herself that he was still there.

"Babe, you gotta stop being so loud."

Blair kissed him. "I'm not your 'babe' and I was hardly that loud."

Dan chortled, knowing that she really didn't mind his terms of endearment. "Not loud, really? I beg to differ."

"I can get louder," she said seductively. She flipped him over and straddled him, reaching down to pull off the used condom and flinging it expertly into the trash can against the wall. Another one of the many hidden talents of Blair Waldorf, Dan thought as she kissed him while running her hand down his chest. He caught her hand before she could go any lower and entwined his fingers with hers. "You don't really want to go down that path Blair."

She sighed and climbed off him. "Fine."

He reached down to pick up the blanket that had been pushed off the bed and spread it over their bodies. She curled up against his chest and he wrapped an arm around her. "If we continue like this we're not going to last through the weekend."

Blair reached over to hold his free hand. "I thought you enjoyed our marathon sex sessions."

"I do, but not if it involves you getting louder, I'm pretty sure you really don't want anyone else hear us and I don't know how soundproof these walls are."

"You know, if you had just let me pay for a suite at the Ritz instead of insisting you pay and ending up _here_ we wouldn't have this problem. It's right nearby anyway."

"Do you want to explain to people why I keep coming in and out of the Ritz and in particular _your_ room? I thought you didn't want me to be your social death."

"You know, the Ritz is very discreet. Besides, I've resigned to the fact that when people find out about us you already will be. I don't care if people hear me anyway."

Dan kissed her head. "Thanks for lying. I know you would actually be mortified."

"Slightly mortified," Blair corrected, squeezing her boyfriend's hand. "I think any embarrassment would be dampened by what you're giving me."

Dan laughed. "That is true."

Blair sighed. "Okay, I have to have lunch with my mother and then I'll come back and we can study for a while before you know, we have sex again. And then we can order dinner and then have sex again if you'd like before bed."

"Blair, stop trying to schedule sex. It's not like we're having an affair."

"We're having a social affair!" Blair protested, reluctantly slipping out of Dan's arms and getting out of bed. She dressed quickly in the clothes she had brought and tried to smooth her hair. "How do I look?"

"Deliciously well fucked," Dan said, leaning across the bed.

Blair reached down to kiss him. "That's a bad thing."

Dan pulled her back onto the bed. "Is it?"

"Not really," Blair murmured, kissing him. By the time they broke apart Blair had already unzipped her skirt and was pulling down her underwear while Dan was pulling her blouse off.

Blair fumbled around for her phone while Dan expertly undid her bra and pulled her back under the sheets. She tried to catch her breath as she called her mom.

"Hi mother, I think I'm going to have to be late," Blair said. "I actually might have to cancel. Yes, something just came up that I have to take care of." She made sure she turned off her Blackberry before she tossed her it onto the floor.

"Something definitely came up," Dan murmured, kissing her.

"Mmmmhm," Blair said, flipping him over. "So, condom or no condom?"

"Blair, I'm not going to risk it."

"But I'm on the pill," Blair protested, her eyes wide and giving him a pleading look. She never even had considered that possibility until recently when she realized what she had with Dan was actually stable. And instead of having that scare her, she embraced it.

Dan hesitated. "No."

"Fine," Blair huffed as she watched him roll the condom over his cock. Almost as immediately, she lowered herself onto it and moaned. "God, Dan."

Dan moaned as well. "Blair…"

She started rocking her hips and alternated between riding him hard and slowing down before going hard again. He caught her by surprise when he roughly flipped her over. Blair started moaning louder as he knew she wanted it rough and hard. The first time, she had taken control but ever since Dan clearly wanted to try and take charge as much as possible, which Blair found even sexier.

"Fuck me, Dan, please fuck me." Blair sighed happily, bucking against him as she tried to match every stroke as he went even faster, deeper, rougher. Even though she might be a little sore after she wanted as much as she could get from her.

Queen B would clearly never have had sex with Lonely Boy.

And yet, here she was. 

* * *

**A/N: Oh goodness, this is only my second time writing smut so I apologize if this totally sucked. Anyway, I just needed to get all my Dan/Blair out before the hiatus ends and because of the spoilers for the season finale. Also we know by the promo that Dan and Blair will kiss at least once more so I had to use that to my advantage. Anyway ack okay let me know what you think! Please be gentle I'm totally new to this. And I hope the title makes sense. Also, I actually really love Best Western so I don't mean to bash it!  
**

**Disclaimer: Promise I don't own it.**


	2. One Kiss

It was supposed to be just one kiss.

Later, they brushed it off but she had asked for just one other kiss, just to make sure.

Then it was him who wanted to _really_ be sure.

Somehow one kiss had led them down a slippery slope, one that involved _lots_ of kissing and eventually, sex. Dan was a gentleman (and also a tease, Blair had thought irritably) and didn't push it after all of their many makeout sessions. It wasn't until one day a naked Blair had thrown him again into a couch and climbed over him, rubbing her body all over his before he really could take no more. She had trailed kisses down his chest, unbuttoning it as she went. She pulled off his jeans and was giving a blowjob before Dan had frantically grabbed a condom, pulled her up and then suddenly he was inside of her and she whimpered at how good it felt. It felt different in a good way. In a _really_ good way. She had decided to take control of the situation and ride him hard, moaning loudly (she had never felt so exhilarated) and coming so hard she thought she was having a seizure .

She promised herself it was the first and only time.

Now, probably the 5,240th time they've been together, Blair laid in total post-coital bliss on the floor. Even though she was panting and too exhausted to move, she still wanted more. Maybe it had something to do with Dan who was so infuriating and annoying and yet, she couldn't help herself whenever he was around. The only games he played were that of being a snobby hipster but even then Blair knew how to always call his bluff. He didn't fit in her social circle and it wasn't so much that she care about that, she was just afraid that once he _did_ see everything that was happening behind the shiny gloss of tedious parties he would become jaded like everyone else she knew. Or worse: become like her.

"Hey, you okay?" Dan reached his arm out to gently caress her shoulder. "Babe?"

Blair sighed. "Yes. Oh god, incredibly so."

Dan could help but smile. There was nothing hotter than a girl admitting that you just rocked her world, especially if that girl was Blair. He had been nervous at first to ask her to go with him to D.C. for a wedding.

"It's just that you know, they're not very rich," he had said nervously, "their house in Arlington isn't very and they're being so nice in letting us stay there because I'm a groomsmen…"

"Oh god Humphrey, are you telling me not to embarrass you?" Blair rolled her eyes. "Because you do enough of that on your own."

Dan had given her a pointed look until she acquiesced with a sigh. "It's important to you. I would never do anything to hurt you."

True to her word Blair was actually…normal during the wedding. She didn't make any snide or underhanded comments about the small church or the bride's David Bridal gown or the fact that they served barbeque during the reception. In fact, Blair was getting along so well with his childhood friends she didn't even freak out over the barbeque sauce that had dripped over her Prada dress. One of his friends even told him that she was a keeper because she was so "down to earth." It took every ounce of willpower for Dan to not burst out with laughter.

Blair was many things. Down to earth was not one of them.

Maybe it's why they worked, because she lived in a world where everything was possible and he had to keep her grounded. Maybe they worked because they drew out the best in each other, with Blair getting Dan to admit that he was often a hypocrite and Dan getting her to admit that she wasn't always right. Maybe it just worked because the sex was incredible because for whatever reason, it worked. He wasn't sure how or when or what but all he knew was that he was in love with fucking Blair Waldorf and he was in love with her as well.

Dan slowly stood up only to scoop Blair into his arms so they could move from the floor to the bed. She giggled as he found her nude thong on one of their pillows, a byproduct of their last session where they had frantically undressed each other and Dan had taken Blair on a table and then the wall. He had shifted Blair's body around until he felt one angle that was practically making her come twice with one stroke. He decided to tackle that hard and fast while reaching down and gently rubbed her clit, Blair's unladylike screams being music to his ears. When she came there were spasms so hard that he barely held on enough to come before he fell over, Blair tumbling down with him. At the moment he was glad he and Blair had stayed in DC after the wedding and had booked a hotel with _very_ soundproof rooms (which they had checked beforehand, much to the amusement of the front desk).

"Hi," he whispered tenderly, their foreheads touching.

Blair giggled. "Hi."

"Thank you for being so good earlier today," Dan said as he wrapped an arm around her and she snuggled into his chest.

"Mmmm, was that my present?"

"Of course. I mean it was so great of you to fake it for so long."

"EXCUSE ME!" Blair exclaimed as she sat up and threw her pillow at Dan. "Have you ever considered the fact that maybe I enjoyed myself?"

"You're just not normally like that. It's a complete different atmosphere than the Upper East Side," Dan said, bewildered as she huffed out of bed.

"I like your friends, asshole!" Blair screamed, hurling one of her shoes at Dan. "And I liked their charming, rustic house! And I LOVE. BARBEQUE!"

Dan groaned as Blair's Chanel bag hit him in the head as he was trying to duck. It knocked over the lamp on the nightstand. "Blair, not the vase!"

Blair stopped and looked down with a frown. She turned it over. "Well it was made in China anyway!"

Luckily Blair's aim wasn't that good and the vase rolled harmlessly along the sheet until it hit the pillow. Trust Blair to throw something just because it was made in China. Hell, she would have thrown a Terracotta Warrior at him if it were next to her. "Okay B, we need to have a talk about your elitist attitude towards China later-"

Blair scoffed. "Please, I love China and you know it. Stop thinking that just because I say one thing when I'm angry-"

"You're angry all the time!"

"Because you make me angry! You're just adding fuel to the fire now."

Dan sighed. "Can you not get offended over one comment?"

"You should know that I never fake it. Not with sex, and not with people. Please, how many times have I insulted you? Your attitude, your family's social status, your money, your lack of art taste, your clothes, your intellect, your face-"

"Please, continue," Dan said dryly.

"You of all people know that I am always myself. Especially when I'm being a bitch," Blair paused. "Which I'm being right now. And yes, I know it."

"And I'm sorry," Dan said, shaking his head. "I sometimes forget that you're an actual person and instead of the cold robot we've come to know and love. Who I've come to know and love."

Blair sat on the edge of the bed primly and crossed her arms as Dan got up and put the vase back in its place. He sat down next to her. "I'm sorry."

Blair sighed and turned away to crawl underneath the covers as Dan looked up at the ceiling and then hung his head while pinching the bridge of this nose, thinking about what he could do to make the situation better.

"Are you coming back to bed or not?"

Dan turned as Blair sat in bed waving a guidebook at him. "We need to figure out what we're doing tomorrow."

"Well, personally, I was thinking of either the Air & Space museum and Lincoln Memorial or the National Art Sculptures Garden and the National Archives," Dan said, climbing back into bed with her and pulling her into his arms. "What about you?"

Blair laid her head on his shoulder. "I actually want to go to the National Postal museum."

"Really?"

"It's art in little squares," Blair protested as he grabbed the guidebook from her. "You'd be surprised to see how much they can fit in such a small strip of paper." She ran her hand through his hair. "Babe, your hair is getting long."

"I know," Dan said distractedly, squinting at the guidebook. "How about we check out the Supreme Court building too? And the Capitol."

"Sounds perfect. As for your hair…keep it long," Blair said devilishly. "It's more for me to hang onto when we're having sex."

Dan laughed and kissed her temple. "I'm sorry about earlier. You know I love you, B."

"Thank you. Despite your lack of tact, I suppose I love you too."

Blair arched into him for a kiss and just like that all of a sudden his hands were tangled in her hair as she pulled him in closer and frantically pressed her body against his while reaching down and grabbing his dick. The next thing Dan knew she was whimpering as he moved slowly in and out of her, her smiling at him tenderly, him moaning her name loudly as he came.

It was _supposed_ to be just one kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Whew! Thanks so much for the great reviews everyone, I was expecting some flames because I reread it and was mentally kicking myself for the awkwardness and some of the…inappropriateness? I don't know, I've said I'm bad at smut! It was originally supposed to be a one-shot but I think this is a nice companion piece with the same theme but this is the end of this fic! Thank you all so much for the nice comments and for the future not-so-nice comments…okay bye.**

**By the way, I had a chance to intern in DC for a summer and I LOVED it. I actually really did love the Postal Museum, despite how weird that must sound. Despite all the generic stamps you see nowadays (that is, if you still even use stamps), there's a great history of amazing stamps.**

**PS: I really hate FF's formatting now where you can't have a few spaces between A/N to the rest of the story  
**


End file.
